Elemental Angel
by SmexyCorona
Summary: Both Sasuke And Naruto are sent out on a mission to retreave Tsunade's student who could it be? And why is he/she so important?What will happen when sasuke and naruto seewho it is, what will thier reactions be? will love or hatred bloom?
1. The Mission

**Title: **Elemental Angel  
**Author:** SmexyCorona  
**Main ****Characters: **Sasuke and Sakura  
**Note:** This is my first fanfic so be easy on me please : )  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Duh

- **Bold **writing is usually going to be **A/N**

**-**_Slanted_ writing going to be thoughts of characters

_**-Bold Slanted**_ writing is going to be for the inners

- normal writing is well the rest

-

-

--- (Sasukes P.O.V.)--------------------------

BANG-BANG-BANG was the sudden burst of noise waking sasuke from his sleep.

"Teme!!!, Open up!!!," Screamed Naruto who continued to bang on the door.

"Sigh...stupid dope," commented Sasuke who was slowly making his way to the door just to irritate Naruto even more.

BANG-BAN- "What?!," screamed and irritated Sasuke.

"Jeez about time Teme, Baa-Chan wants us at the Hokage Tower A.S.A.P.," Naruto with a somewhat serious face.

"Hn, wait in the living room. I'm going to go change," said sasuke walking back toward his room.

I lived in a 2 room apartment. It was nothing really all that fancy but it wasn't beat down either. It was made up of a kitchen, living room, two bathrooms, and the two rooms. My room was the master bedroom painted a navy blue color. I had My king size bed in the middle of the room with my dresser to the right. My closet was to my left along side my bathroom and walk-in closet. The closet doors were both mirror doors because that's just how the apartment came. The guest room was the same but there was no bathroom inside it. The second bathroom was located in the hallway. The best thing about my apartment though is the balcony and the view that it gave. I could see all of Konoha, the reason I decided to get this apartment in the first place.

"_I wonder what Tsunade wants this time," Thought Sasuke, changing into his Anbu outfit. __**"Probably wants us to buy her more sake," Replied Inner Sasuke.**_

"_I thought that I got rid of you," stated Sasuke._

"_**You can never get rid of me!, I'm you…well the side of you that your always hiding. I was just on vacation because all you did was train and that got boooooring," Replied a hyper Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Umm ok then," said sasuke who was completely creep out my his inner_

"Let's go dope," said sasuke who grabbed a tomato before walking outside of his apartment.

"Right…say Sasuke what do you think Baa-Chan wants?," asked a curious Naruto as they walk through the streets of Konoha.

"How the hell should I know, we'll find out when we get there," said sasuke who was on a constant look out for his fangirls.

"I guess, but it better not be something stupid like buying her some sake," said Naruto with a scowl on his face.

"Hn" Hned Sasuke.

(Hokage Tower)

Might as well get this over with," said Naruto.

"Knock-Knock"

"Come in," said a tired Tsunade from the other side of the door.

"You wanted to see us Baa-Chan?," asked Naruto who had made himself comfortable on one of the chairs. Sasuke just leaned against the wall.

"HOW MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT NARUTO!!!...your lucky you two need to leave soon or else well I'll leave that to your imagination," warned Tsunade, glaring at an all of a sudden nervous Naruto who had a cheesy grin on his face.

"Anyways…you both have an important mission. You are both to go to the Sand Village and bring me my one and only student," Said Tsunade who began shuffling through the papers she had ordered to be made and brought to her.

"You are to leave in two hours; the details of the mission are in this scroll. Now go and leave me to my sak-paper work," said Tsunade who had resumed to "reviewing" the paper work on her desk.

"Yes Mam," Replied sasuke who was already walking out.

"O and before you leave I have two things to tell you. One my student is like a daughter to me so if anything happens to her I will leave you to completely responsible and you'll have to deal with me, so bring her back safely. And lastly if either of you look or touch her in any ways that's not appropriate ill make sure your clans end with you two as the last…got it Naruto," warned a scary looking Tsunade.

"Hey!!! Why am I the only one to get warned!," asked/yelled Naruto who had a flabbergasted look on his face.

"Because Naruto, Unlike Sasuke you actually show your emotion," stated Tsunade like it was the most obvious thing in the world, receiving a death glare form Sasuke.

"Now go" said Tsunade ending the conversation.

"Hey Teme, why do you think Baa-Chan is so over protective over this student of hers?," asked Naruto who had his hands behind his neck, looking like he was In complete ease.

"Tch…how should I know? I don't really care," said Sasuke who was still secretly butt hurt **(A/N- I'm going to say things like butthurt and bootytickled. Meaning there well butt hurt jaja)**

"Hmm…I bet she's really pretty," Wondered Naruto out loud.

"Hn," Hned Sasuke who started walking back to his apartment to pack.

"_Dope has a point…Tsunade did seem more…cautious… than usual," thought sasuke packing the supplies he would need._

"_I guess we'll find out when we get there," thought sasuke locking his door._

_(Konoha's Gates)_

"Ready Teme?," Asked Naruto throwing his bag over his shoulder.

"Hn," Hned Sasuke doing the same.

"Hey you two wait," yelled someone who was walking towards them.

"Kakashi-Sensei what are you doing here," asked Naruto with a confused look on his face.

"How many times do I have to say not to call me sensei anymore. I'm not your teacher anymore; you both have surpassed me a long time ago. And Plus it makes me feels old," said Kakashi never having his eyes leave his o so loved book.

"Well I'm just here to wish you good luck and to be careful; I heard you were bringing Lady Tsunade's student back," said Kakashi who had decided to look up from his book.

"Yup…Well we should get going. I cant wait to see what she looks like. See you when we get back Kakashi- Sensei. I mean Kakashi, sorry force of habit," said Naruto pulling down his mask, which was one of a fox.

"Hn" Said Sasuke doing the same, his was one of a wolf.

"Later," Said Naruto walking out of the gates with Sasuke at his side.

…**Tbc**

**Ok so that's the first chapter. I hope you all like it please review and tell me what you think. O and I apologize for any mistakes that I could have made. Stay tuned for my next chapter!!! : )**


	2. They Meet

**Title: **Elemental Angel  
**Author:** SmexyCorona  
**Main Characters: **Sasuke and Sakura  
**Note:** This is my first fanfic so be easy on me please : )  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Duh

- **Bold **writing is usually going to be **A/N**

**-**_Slanted_ writing going to be thoughts of characters

_**-Bold Slanted**_ writing is going to be for the inners

- Normal writing is well the rest

-

-

Sakura Haruno also known as Konoha's Cherry Blossom, was not any average ninja. Sakura is the student of Konoha's Hokage Tsunade, who happens to be the best medical ninja known in the ninja world. Sakura is known to be second to her sensei. Sakura's skill is being a medical ninja is great but that's not all that she can do, for she can control all of the elements including the ability to control metals. Another thing Sakura has in common with her sensei would be the fact that they're both extremely beautiful. Tsunade has a traditional beauty, while Sakura's is a beauty so rare that it hasn't been seen before. Her waist length hair the color of cherry blossom petals, eyes like bright green emeralds, lips full and plump, a face with such delicate features one would be afraid to touch it fearing they would do her harm, and her newly developed body that the goddess Aphrodite would envy. Sakura Haruno was quite the dangerous site.

-------( Sakura's P.O.V. )-----------------------------

"_Wow it's already March 9, the day I'm returning to Konoha my village. It's been years since I've been there and I can't wait to go back to see how things are_," thought Sakura while packing her things.

"Knock-Knock"

"Come in," said Sakura not even looking up.

"Sakura-San, Kazekage-Sama wishes to speak with you," said a fellow Sand Village ninja.

"Of course, tell him I'll be right there," said Sakura who had just finished packing all of her belongings.

"Hai," Replied the ninja.

"_I wonder what Garra-Kun wants," thought Sakura while making her way to his office._

"_**He's probably going to confess his undying love for you and plead you to stay with him," Replied a sarcastic Inner Sakura**_

"_O god I hope not we don't need another event like that to happen, I've had enough of those to last me a life time thank you very much. And this is Garra-Kun were are talking about, that is most diffidently not going to happen…I hope not," Said a now nervous Sakura._

"_**I guess we'll just have to see now won't we," stated a mischievous Inner Sakura.**_

"Knock-Knock"

"Come in," Was the reply heard.

"You wanted to see me Garra-Kun," Asked Sakura walking in.

"Yes Sakura please come sit. Sakura I just wanted to let you know that it's been a pleasure having you here and I say this on behalf of the people… and myself as well. Sakura you've become someone I've grown to care about, if there is every anything that you need please do not hesitate to let me know," said Garra who had more emotion on his face that Sakura had ever seen.

"Oh thank you Garra-Kun, that means a lot," Said Sakura while giving Garra a hug.

"There's one more thing I have to say Sakura. As you know with me being Kazekage I have certain expectations. One of those expectations is for me to have a wife, due to tradition and I don't want to be the one to break it. Sakura what I guess that I'm trying to say is that if you, Sakura Haruno, are willing to become my Wife," said a Garra who had his back faced toward Sakura because he was to nervous to look her in the eyes.

"_**Whoa not exactly what I expected to happen," Commented a shocked Inner Sakura**_

"_Oh…my… god… Garra-kun just… proposed… to me," said a completely shocked Sakura who stood there not knowing what to do or say._

"_**Well don't just stand there your probably making the guy more nervous than he already is!! Say something!," Scolded Inner Sakura.**_

"Garra-Kun…I don't know what to say," Said Sakura breaking out of her trance.

"Sakura I know that this is a surprise, but I want you to think about it…please, I just can't see myself married to a complete stranger," said Garra who was now grabbing on to Sakura's hand.

"Garra-Kun I care about you deeply I really do but… I don't know if I want to make that sort of commitment. And if I due marry someone I want it to be someone that I love and I don't know if I could come to love you in that way…Give me some time to see if I could… that's all that I ask," Replied Sakura.

"All right Sakura I understand and whatever your answer shall be ill still understand," Replied a smiling Garra

"Thank you Garra-Kun," said Sakura returning his smile that she rarely sees.

"Knock-Knock"

"Come in" said Garra letting go of Sakura's hand and backing away.

"Kazekage-Sama the two ninja from Konoha that are here for Sakura-San are here," Said the same ninja who had spoken to Sakura earlier.

"Bring them in," Commanded Garra who was now sitting down at his desk.

"Hai Kazekage-Sama right away," Said the ninja.

"Long time no see Garra," said a smiling Naruto who was walking in, followed by Sasuke.

"Yes it has been a long time Naruto, it's good to see again, the same for you Sasuke," Said Garra with his serious face back on.

Sasuke simply nodded in his direction.

"So I'm guessing you two are the ones who are going to escort me," said a smirking Sakura bringing the attention to herself.

Both Naruto and Sasuke Turned to look at her, finally noticing her presence in the room. As soon as their eyes met hers they were flabbergasted, never had they seen anything more beautiful. Naruto being the complete knucklehead he was had his mouth hanging wide open and stood there simply staring. Sasuke being more composed quickly looked away after realizing he had been staring.

"_Damn she is hot!!!,"Thought a perverted Naruto who had finally closed his mouth._

"_Heh she's not all that bad," Thought a smirking Sasuke._

"_**Not all that bad! What are you talking about she's freaking sexy!!!," Screamed a perverted Inner Sasuke.**_

"Hn ," Replied Sasuke whose face was starting to heat up due to what his inner had said.

"_**Look who has finally decided to show some emotion. I guess you really aren't gay you just have a specific taste, and I very good taste if I must say so myself," Stated a sarcastic Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Shut up," Replied Sasuke._

"_Whoa what a hunk," thought Sakura who was trying not to stare at Sasuke._

"_**Oh yeah our escorts are hot! This is going to be one awesome trip," Said a drooling Inner Sakura who was staring at Sasuke with no shame, not like anyone could tell.**_

"Cough" coughed Garra trying to ease the tension that had all of a sudden formed. He had also noticed the more noticeable tension between Sasuke and Sakura and he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh yes I bet your wondering who I am or what my name is, I'm Sakura Haruno Student of the Lady Tsunade the sixth Hokage," Said Sakura with a radiant smile.

**...Tbc**

**Here is the second chapter. I hope you like it and no this is not a Garra-Sakura fanfic its a Sasuke and Sakura fanfic so don't worry.**

**Please review and tell me what you think so I can know if I'm actually doing a good job or if I'm just wasting my time…Thank you**


	3. Fishing Sakura Style

**Title: **Elemental Angel  
**Author:** SmexyCorona  
**Main Characters: **Sasuke and Sakura  
**Note:** This is my first fanfic so be easy on me please : )  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Duh

- **Bold **writing is usually going to be **A/N**

**-**_Slanted_ writing going to be thoughts of characters

_**-Bold Slanted**_ writing is going to be for the inners

- Normal writing is well the rest

-

-

(Recap)

"So I'm guessing you two are the ones who are going to escort me," said a smirking Sakura bringing the attention to herself.

Both Naruto and Sasuke Turned to look at her, finally noticing her presence in the room. As soon as their eyes met hers they were flabbergasted, never had they seen anything more beautiful. Naruto being the complete knucklehead he was had his mouth hanging wide open and stood there simply staring. Sasuke being more composed quickly looked away after realizing he had been staring.

"_Damn she is hot!!!,"Thought a perverted Naruto who had finally closed his mouth._

"_Heh she's not all that bad," Thought a smirking Sasuke._

"_**Not all that bad! What are you talking about she's freaking sexy!!!," Screamed a perverted Inner Sasuke.**_

"Hn ," Replied Sasuke whose face was starting to heat up due to what his inner had said.

"_**Look who has finally decided to show some emotion. I guess you really aren't gay you just have a specific taste, and I very good taste if I must say so myself," Stated a sarcastic Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Shut up," Replied Sasuke._

"_Whoa what a hunk," thought Sakura who was trying not to stare at Sasuke._

"_**Oh yeah our escorts are hot! This is going to be one awesome trip," Said a drooling Inner Sakura who was staring at Sasuke with no shame, not like anyone could tell.**_

"Cough" coughed Garra trying to ease the tension that had all of a sudden formed. He had also noticed the more noticeable tension between Sasuke and Sakura and he didn't like it one bit.

"Oh yes I bet your wondering who I am or what my name is, I'm Sakura Haruno Student of the Lady Tsunade the sixth Hokage," Said Sakura with a radiant smile.

(End of Recap)--------------------------------------------------------

"_Sakura huh…It fits," Thought a smirking Sasuke who was suddenly looking forward to the trip back._

"_Who is this girl, she's been around for what 2 minutes and she already has Teme's attention…Heh this is going to be one interesting trip," Thought a devious Naruto._

"Well we should be on our way, Tsunade isn't going to be too happy if were late," Said Naruto who noticed the glare Garra was directing toward Sasuke.

"Yes… you should be on your way before it gets late," Said a reluctant Garra.

"Good-Bye Garra-kun, I'll see you soon," Said Sakura giving Garra one last hug

"_Garra-Kun?...Hmm could there be something between Sakura and Garra?," Thought Naruto catching the quick flash of emotion that crossed Garra's face._

" Naruto …be careful you might be escorting my future wife," Said a smirking Garra who was receiving a shocked look from Sakura who was tomato red.

"_**Oh he did not just say that! Especially in front of them! IM GOING TO STRANGLE HIM!! LET ME AT HIM!," Screamed a furious Inner Sakura**_

"_Calm down, And are you crazy this isn't some normal ninja this is the Kazekage idiot!...Sigh…Tsunade's bound to hear about this," Thought Sakura._

"_Future …Wife! Holy shit!," Thought Naruto who was looking at Sasuke and Sakura who both had a weird mix of emotions on his face. "Better get out of here before things get to weird." _

"_**There's no way in the Garra is stealing our woman!" Yelled Inner Sasuke, who was giving Garra a death glare.**_

"…_Our Woman? Since when is she our woman…and plus didn't you here him he said 'possible' wife...I don't see why it matters really not like I care she can do whatever she want," said Sasuke lying to himself._

"_**Yes our woman, she is from this point ours and I know you feel the same I'm you remember," Sais Inner Sasuke with determined look on His face.**_

"_Hn," Hned Sasuke annoyed with his persistent inner. _

"Y-yeah no problem Garra, ok well see you," Said a nervous looking Naruto who started walking to the door with Sasuke and Sakura following him.

"Bye," Said Garra simply, giving Sakura one last look.

(In The Forest)-------------------------------------------

"So Sakura, how did you become Tsunade's student?" Asked Naruto, trying to start up conversation.

"Oh it's a boring story really but I'll tell you. When I was born my mother died giving birth to me. My father had been already dead so I was all alone. Tsunade happened to be the one to help my mother give birth to me, her and my mother were good friends so Tsunade had decided to take me in as her own. When I turned eight Tsunade had decided to make me her student. It turned out that I that I had a talent for medical ninjutsu. We also figured out that I had some other talents, It was odd since neither of my parents were ninjas. So yeah that's pretty much it," Said Sakura with a smile on her face, not once losing her pace as they made their way to Konoha.

"How come you aren't living in Konoha?" Asked Naruto finding her story interesting, not that there was much to do in the first place.

"That Naruto is a story for another day," Said Sakura with an apologetic look on her face.

"It's getting late we should camp out here," said Sasuke stopping at a small clearing.

"Sounds good to me I'll go gather some firewood and you can set up the tent," Agreed Naruto walking off to find some wood.

"Is there anything I can help with…I don't really like being useless," Asked Sakura.

"Do you know how to fish?" Asked Sasuke, not even bothering to look at her once.

"Not really but how hard could it be…I'll go get some," Said Sakura walking off towards the stream.

Sasuke simply nodded his head at her direction.

* * *

"_**Umm you are aware of the fact…THAT WE KNOW NOTHING ABOUT FISHING!" Yelled a tempered Inner Sakura.**_

"_O how hard could it be I mean all you have to do is…umm…shit," Thought Sakura._

* * *

"_I wonder how she plans on catching the fish without any supplies," Thought an amused Sasuke._

"_**Ha-ha she didn't even take some kunai with her," Said a laughing Inner Sasuke.**_

As soon as Sasuke was done with the tents, which was pretty soon, he went to go see how Sakura was doing. And let's just say that when he got there it wasn't a pretty sight.

"_Stupid Sasuke and his stupid fish…I mean come on! It shouldn't be this hard to catch a stupid damn fish!" Thought an extremely irritated Sakura, who was now completely soaked and covered in mud._

"_**Hey don't blame him. You're the one that offered to go in the first place," Said Inner Sakura defended her beloved Sasuke.**_

"_Whatever," Was all that Sakura could say_

"You know going for a swim at a time like this isn't the best of ideas," Said a smirking Sasuke walking towards Sakura.

"Oh really I wouldn't have known. Thank you for you're oh so welcomed wisdom," Replied a sarcastic Sakura who was trying to get the mud out of her hair but wasn't succeeding.

"You know if you're trying to catch them by hand you're going to be here all night," Said Sasuke now standing next to Sakura.

"Yeah well it's not like I do this for a living…Ugh I give up!...LIGHTNING PETALS NO-JUTSU!!" Screamed Sakura while performing the hand seals.

The next thing you knew there were 15 dead fish floating on top of the water. All Sasuke could do was look in shock.

"There your stupid fish," Said Sakura leaving Sasuke to gather the fish.

(Back At Camp)---------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa who caught all the fish," Said Naruto dumping the wood in a pile

"Oh I did there's really not much all that to it, fishing I mean," Said a smirking Sakura.

"Heh yeah right you just shocked all the water and killed them all," remarked Sasuke who was preparing to cook the fish.

"Hey it still counts! And plus who made you king of fishing," Said Sakura childishly sticking her tongue out at Sasuke.

"Umm ok is there anything that happened while I was gone that I should know about?," Asked a confused Naruto. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura questionably.

"Nothing," Said Sasuke and Sakura at the same time, glaring at one another making even more suspicious.

"…Alright," Said Naruto sitting around the fire, making himself comfortable.

When the fish was done Naruto instantly started eating, burning his mouth in the process. Sasuke and Sakura just laughed at his antics, well Sakura laughed Sasuke just smirked while shaking his head. Naruto had 6 and so did Sasuke leaving Sakura to eat 3, but that was just the right amount for her. And with that they all went to their respective tents and went to sleep, taking turns to keep watch. For tomorrow was the day they reached Konoha.

…**Tbc**

**Alright here's the third chapter I hope you like it. Please review! **


	4. Arriving at Konoha

**Title: **Elemental Angel  
**Author:** SmexyCorona  
**Main Characters: **Sasuke and Sakura  
**Note:** This is my first fanfic so be easy on me please : )  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Duh

- **Bold **writing is usually going to be **A/N**

**-**_Slanted_ writing going to be thoughts of characters

_**-Bold Slanted**_ writing is going to be for the inners

- normal writing is well the rest

(Recap)

"Whoa who caught all the fish," Said Naruto dumping the wood in a pile

"Oh I did there's really not much all that to it, fishing I mean," Said a smirking Sakura.

"Heh yeah right you just shocked all the water and killed them all," remarked Sasuke who was preparing to cook the fish.

"Hey it still counts! And plus who made you king of fishing," Said Sakura childishly sticking her tongue out at Sasuke.

"Umm ok is there anything that happened while I was gone that I should know about?," Asked a confused Naruto. He looked at Sasuke and Sakura questionably.

"Nothing," Said Sasuke and Sakura at the same time, glaring at one another making even more suspicious.

"…Alright," Said Naruto sitting around the fire, making himself comfortable.

When the fish was done Naruto instantly started eating, burning his mouth in the process. Sasuke and Sakura just laughed at his antics, well Sakura laughed Sasuke just smirked while shaking his head. Naruto had 6 and so did Sasuke leaving Sakura to eat 3, but that was just the right amount for her. And with that they all went to their respective tents and went to sleep, taking turns to keep watch. For tomorrow was the day they reached Konoha.

(end of recap)

(Sakura's P.O.V)

"Drip…Drip…Drip…" was the only thing that could be heard, being that it was 4 in the morning, and I was driving Sakura crazy.

"_When the hell are they going to wake up!?"_, Thought an irritated Sakura.

"_**How the hell should I know", Answered Inner Sakura who had decided to annoy Sakura seeing as she had nothing better to do.**_

"_I was talking to myself", Replied Sakura who had had it with her inner._

"_**Well since I am you…you were talking to yourself", Replied Inner Sakura as it were the most obvious thing in the world**_

"_Sigh…why Kami why me…what have I've done to deserve this!!" yelled Sakura_

"Umm Sakura, why are you on your knees, with your hands thrown up in the air?" Asked Naruto who had just woken up .

"O umm nothing…I was just umm…stretching, yeah stretching that's all", Replied a nervous Sakura who had a cheesy smile on her face.

"Alright if you say so", Said Naruto who had began to take of his shirt.

"_What the hell is he doing!?", Thought a panicked Sakura who looked away as fast as she could._

"_**Who the hell cares why he's doing it! The Point is that he's doing it!", Replied an excited Inner Sakura.**_

"Naruto when you're finished pack up the tents, im going to go scout ahead", Said Sasuke coming out of his tent already changed

"Why do I have to pack up the stuff!" Yelled Naruto at Sasuke who simply continued to walk away.

"Because I'm faster than you that's why", Replied Sasuke with a smirk.

"Yeah right you just want to pack up…lazy ass", Mumbled an irritated Naruto.

Sakura not being use to the way Naruto and Sasuke act towards each other couldn't help but laugh at them. Especially after catching what Naruto had mumbled.

"Hey Naruto can I tell younsomething?" asked Sakura who had decided to help Naruto, not wanting to feel helpless.

"Yeah sure…what's up?", Asked Naruto looking up from what he was doing at Sakura.

" Umm about what Garra-Kun had said the other day…don't mention it please", Said Sakura looking straight into Naruto's deep blue eyes.

"Yeah no problem", Replied Naruto.

"Thanks", Said Sakura with a cheerful smile.

"It's clear, let's go", Said Sasuke who had just some back

"Alright, Konoha here we come!",yelled and excited Naruto walking ahead of Sasuke and Sakura.

(The Gates of Konoha)

"O my god…it looks exactly the same", Said Sakura as they walked up to the gates.

"Yup home sweet home", Said Naruto with his hands folded behind his neck.

"Hn", Was all that Sasuke said, but he had a content look on his face.

"So you guys are finally back", Said Kakashi who happened to be at the gates at that particular moment.

"Kakashi!?", Asked Sakura with a shocked expression on her face

"Hello there Sakura, long time no see," Said Kakashi with a smile on his face.

…**TBC**

**Cliff hanger jaja sorry had to do it…ok I know this chapter wasn't that long and that it took me forever to update…I send my apologies…well anyways I hoped you liked it PLEASE REVIEW!!! Promise to update soon **


	5. Apartment Problems

**Title: **Elemental Angel  
**Author:** SmexyCorona  
**Main Characters: **Sasuke and Sakura  
**Note:** This is my first fanfic so be easy on me please : )  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Duh

- **Bold **writing is usually going to be **A/N**

**-**_Slanted_ writing going to be thoughts of characters

_**-Bold Slanted**_ writing is going to be for the inners

- normal writing is well the rest

_(Recap)_

_(The Gates of Konoha)_

"_O my god…it looks exactly the same", Said Sakura as they walked up to the gates._

"_Yup home sweet home", Said Naruto with his hands folded behind his neck._

"_Hn", Was all that Sasuke said, but he had a content look on his face._

"_So you guys are finally back", Said Kakashi who happened to be at the gates at that particular moment._

"_Kakashi!?", Asked Sakura with a shocked expression on her face_

"_Hello there Sakura, long time no see," Said Kakashi with a smile on his face._

_(End of recap)_

(Normal P.O.V)

"KAKASHI!!!!!!!!", Yelled Sakura as she jumped into his arms. Kakashi simply laughed while hugging her back.

"Hey wait you guys know each other?", Asked a confused Naruto.

"When Tsunade took Sakura in, she asked me if I could help her raise her, be her fatherly figure you could say", Said Kakashi showing the outline of a smile through his mask.

"Wait…wait, so you're telling me that Baa-Chan let you live with a him, Being the pervert that he is!", Asked/Yelled Naruto while pointing an accusing finger at a glaring Kakashi.

"Hey! Don't talk about Kakashi that way!", Yelled a tempered Sakura who had already let go of Kakashi.

"…Sorry", Mumbled Naruto, who had crossed his arms like a little boy, who had just got yelled at.

"Hn we should get going, Tsunade wants our mission report", Said Sasuke who had already started walking away, towards the tower.

"Yeah you guys should be on your way…Ill see you later Sakura I have some things I must attend to", Said Kakashi getting ready to walk the opposite direction.

"Alright, I'll see you later then. Come on Naruto! I want to see Tsunade already!", Yelled Sakura running to catch up with Sasuke.

"H-Hey! Wait for me!", Yelled Naruto running to catch up with them.

(Hokage Tower)

"Lady Tsunade, Sasuke and Naruto are back from their mission", Stated Shizune holding a sleeping Ton-Ton.

"Good, send them in", Replied Tsunade who quickly put away the sake bottle.

"Lady Tsunade we were successful in our mission", Said Sasuke handing her the missions report.

"Excellent", Said Tsunade flipping through the file.

"I see your still drinking my Lady", Said Sakura walking into the office making herself known.

"Hehe well…Don't just stand there making ridiculous remarks come give me a hug", Said Tsunade standing up with a smile on her face.

"It's so good to see you again my lady, it's been so long", Said Sakura embracing Tsunade.

"Well now that her home safe and sound, I'm going to tell you where you shall be staying", Said Tsunade who was sitting back down.

"Umm lady Tsunade, we have a slight problem", Said a nervous looking Shizune

"What is it?"Asked Tsunade knowing she isn't going to like the news.

"Well the apartment we had planned for Sakura isn't ready and there are no other available apartments. The only choice we have for right now is a hotel of some sort", Said Shizune with a nervous smile.

"Sigh…alright looks like your going to have to stay with someone who has an extra room", Said Tsunade with a contemplating look on her face.

"O! Sakura-Chan can stay with me!" Yelled and excited Naruto with a huge grin on his face.

"No…Sakura shall b staying with Sasuke", Stated Tsunade earning a sad look from Naruto and Surprised faces from Sasuke and Sakura.

"Why can't she stay with me!? Teme's just going to bore her to death!" Yelled Naruto, pointing an accusing finger at Sasuke.

"Shut it Dope", Said Sasuke sending Naruto a glare.

"Then it's settled. Sakura until your apartment is finished you Shall be staying with Sasuke", Said Tsunade.

"Now I have a lot of important things to look over. Sasuke take over Sakura to your apartment so she can leave he things. Sakura I want you here tomorrow morning. I want to see how much you have improved while you've been gone", Said Tsunade who went back to "looking over" the papers on her desk.

"Yes my lady", Said Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto was still sulking.

And with that, they walked out the door. Naruto headed off to go eat ramen most likely, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to themselves to go to Sasuke's apartment.

…**TBC**

**I hope that you guys liked I know it was another short one…ill get a long one in soon, school work is killing me! Jaja anyways PLEASE review cause I want to hear what you guys think..seriously review, it will make me update faster(hint-hint) **


	6. Stuffed Tomato

**Title: **Elemental Angel  
**Author:** SmexyCorona  
**Main Characters: **Sasuke and Sakura  
**Note:** This is my first fanfic so be easy on me please : )  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Duh

- **Bold **writing is usually going to be **A/N**

**-**_Slanted_ writing going to be thoughts of characters

_**-Bold Slanted**_ writing is going to be for the inners

- normal writing is well the rest

_(Recap)_

"_Then it's settled. Sakura until your apartment is finished you Shall be staying with Sasuke", Said Tsunade._

"_Now I have a lot of important things to look over. Sasuke take over Sakura to your apartment so she can leave he things. Sakura I want you here tomorrow morning. I want to see how much you have improved while you've been gone", Said Tsunade who went back to "looking over" the papers on her desk._

"_Yes my lady", Said Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto was still sulking._

_And with that, they walked out the door. Naruto headed off to go eat ramen most likely, leaving Sasuke and Sakura to themselves to go to Sasuke's apartment._

_(End of Recap)_

(Sasuke's P.O.V)

"_**Yes! Our Sakura is going to be staying with us!",Yelled Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Not you again", Complained Sasuke_

"_**Yes me again, face it you're never going to get rid of me", Said Inner Sasuke with a grin**_

"_Hn, that's what you think, now stop talking to me I think Sakura is trying to say something", Said Sasuke cutting of the conversation._

"….so what do you say?" Asked Sakura looking at Sasuke with her emerald green eyes, getting Sasuke lost in them.

"Sasuke?...hey you there?...Hello?" Asked Sakura waving her hand in front of his face.

"Hn", Said Sasuke regaining his composure.

"so, what do you say?" Asked Sakura again

"_Shit what did she say", Thought Sasuke trying to figure out what he was saying._

"_**Just say yes!", Yelled Inner Sasuke.**_

"Hn…sure?" Asked Sasuke not knowing to what he was agreeing to.

"Aww thank you for agreeing to help me go shopping tommarow, it's such a big help since I don't remember this place completely", Said a very happy Sakura.

"…_shit…" Was the only thing going through his mind._

(Sasuke's Apartment)

"Your room is the one on the right, down the hall next to mine", Said Sasuke opening the door.

"Aright", said Sakura walking to her room.

"_Wow he has a nice house", Thought Sakura unpacking her things into the room._

"_**He has a nice everything! Did you see that as-**__Stop! O my god I don't want to hear that!"Interrupted/Yelled A blushing Sakura._

"_**I'll take that as a yes", smirked Inner Sakura.**_

"_Shut up", Replied Sakura_

"Find everything ok?" Asked Sasuke leaning against the door to her room.

"_**O my god just rape already look at how sexy he looks!" Yelled Inner Sakura.**_

"Hn", Was all Sasuke said before walking towards the kitchen. Sakura soon followed.

"Hey Sasuke…since your letting me stay at your place, can I cook you dinner ", Asked a blushing Sakura,

"What are you planning on making?"Asked Sasuke, a curious look on his face.

"I don't know, what do you like to eat?" Asked Sakura looking at Sasuke

"Tomatoes' and nothing sweat", Was Sasuke's simple reply.

"Ok...you go ahead and do what you have to do, I'm going to e in here. Now out it's a surprise", Said Sakura kicking Sasuke out of his own all while having a confident look on her face.

"_Hn…that was unexpected", Thought Sasuke._

(Two Hours Later)

"Sasuke, dinners ready", Called out Sakura from the kitchen.

When Sasuke walked in the table was full of food from stuffed tomato to tomato filled rice balls. He sat down at the head of the table where he usually sat. Sasuke watched as Sakura grabbed two plates, along with cups and silverware. When Sakura reached the tale she placed two of everything on his plate and one of something's for herself. Sasuke watched as she began to pour green tea into his and her cups. Once she was finished with that she sat down across from him.

"Well don't just sit there, try it", Said Sakura with a nervous/ anticipating look on her face.

Sasuke said nothing. The first thing he tried was the stuffed tomato. His eyes turned wide as soon as the food entered his mouth. Swallowing the food quickly, he just as fast drank from his cup. Sakura being right in front of him, looked sad, thinking Sasuke didn't like the food.

"It's hot, real hot…but not bad", Said Sasuke with a smirk on his face.

"Good, you had me worried there for a minute", Said Sakura with a smile on her face.

The two continued on eating with a comfortable silence between them. Once finished, Sakura took hers and Sasuke's plate to wash. Sasuke remained seated watching Sakura wash. When Sakura finished she looked back at Sasuke, only to see that he was already looking at her. Sakura and Sasuke stared at each other for 5 more seconds before Sasuke quickly looked away. Sakura had confusion written all over her face but decided not to ponder on it.

"Well I'm going to my room; I'm pretty tired from all of that traveling", Said Sakura with a tired smile on her face.

"Hn", Was Sasuke's only reply.

"I'm going to take that as a goodnight, so goodnight", Replied Sakura walking out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face.

"_Living with Sasuke might not be that bad", Thought Sakura lying down on her bed, shutting off the lights, with a content smile on her face._

"_Living with Sakura might not be so bad", Thought Sasuke walking towards his room, with an amused smirk on his face. _

…**TBC**

**Okay I hope you guys liked it. Tell me what you think, PLEASE REVIEW **


	7. Small silver key

**Title: **Elemental Angel  
**Author:** SmexyCorona  
**Main Characters: **Sasuke and Sakura  
**Note:** This is my first fanfic so be easy on me please : )  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Duh

- **Bold **writing is usually going to be **A/N**

**-**_Slanted_ writing going to be thoughts of characters

_**-Bold Slanted**_ writing is going to be for the inners

- normal writing is well the rest

_(Recap)_

"_Well I'm going to my room; I'm pretty tired from all of that traveling", Said Sakura with a tired smile on her face._

"_Hn", was Sasuke's only reply._

"_I'm going to take that as a goodnight, so goodnight", Replied Sakura walking out of the kitchen with a smirk on her face._

"_Living with Sasuke might not be that bad", Thought Sakura lying down on her bed, shutting off the lights, with a content smile on her face._

"_Living with Sakura might not be so bad", Thought Sasuke walking towards his room, with an amused smirk on his face. _

_(End of Recap)_

Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang…

"Sasuke-Teme open up!" Yelled Naruto from the other side of the door.

"_Ugh! It's too early to deal with Naruto now!" Thought Sasuke not even bothering to get out of bed._

"_Is that Naruto?" Thought Sakura waking up from her sleep._

"_**I swear that if its Naruto Im going to beat him, doesn't he know we need our beauty sleep!"Yelled/Stated Inner Sakura.**_

Bang… Bang… Bang… Bang…

"Sasuke-Teme!" Yelled Naruto even louder.

"_Hn, doesn't look like he's going away. Might as well open the damn door" Thought an irritated Sasuke getting out of bed._

"What is it dope?" Asked Sasuke opening the door.

"Well I was thinking we should go eat some ramen, you know some bonding time with each other" Said Naruto with a cheesy grin on his face.

"Hn…you don't have any money do you?" Asked a knowing Sasuke, crossing his arms , leaning against the door frame.

"Heh well umm no" Said Naruto scratching the back of his neck with the same grin on his face

"Here" Said Sasuke Giving Naruto enough to buy him a whole days worth of Ramen, well a day's worth for Naruto. "Now let me get some sleep" Said Sasuke slamming the door shut.

"Thanks Teme!" Yelled Naruto from the other side of the door .

"_Now that I'm up I might as well take a shower" Thought Sasuke walking in his room to grab towel, then going into the shower._

_(20 minutes later)_

"_Hmm what time is it?" Thought Sakura stretching on her bed, while looking at the clock, which read 8:00._

" _I should start getting ready to meet Tsunade" Thought Sakura grabbing some clothe and a towel to take a shower._

"_Now where is the bathroom... o I think that's it" Thought Sakura walking towards it._

Right when Sakura reaches the door, Sasuke walks out with all his glory in only a towel around his waist. All Sakura did was stare at his bare chest rippling with his well toned muscles and dripping wet hair. Sasuke seeing Sakura stare then blush, made him smirk and blush but it was microscopic. Sakura Realizing that she was staring quickly looked away while clearing her throat.

"Sorry Sasuke, I didn't know that you were taking a shower" Said Sakura turning even more red when one side of his towel went down a little further.

"Hn" Said Sasuke with a sexy smirk, walking towards his room.

"_**O My God did you see those muscles!" Yelled Inner Sakura not being able to get the image of Sasuke out of her head.**_

"_Ye- I mean no, I wasn't looking at that" Replied Sakura walking into the bathroom shutting the door._

"_**Liar I know you saw, I mean even he noticed that giant blush on your face" Stated Inner Sakura.**_

"_O god…ok no more let's forget this even happened" Said Sakura turning on the water._

"_**You go on right ahead and try but it's not going to work trust me" Said Inner Sakura mentally saving that image of Sasuke.**_

"_Sigh..sometimes I wonder what my life would be like if you weren't here" Thought Sakura stepping into the shower._

"_**Life would be completely boring for you" Replied Inner Sakura with a sarcastic smile on her face.**_

(With Sasuke)-

"_**O yeah, she totally digs us" said Inner Sasuke doing a small victory dance.**_

"_Hn" Replied Sasuke who still had a smirk on his face._

"_**Admit it you like her! I mean who wouldn't!" Yelled Inner Sasuke**_

"…_fine... I find her to be interesting" Said Sasuke remembering how Sakura looked cute with a blush on her face._

"_**Finally you admit it…and by the way she does look cute…hehe you seem to forget that I can HEAR your thoughts". Teased Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Shut up" Replied Sasuke with an irritated look in his face._

(With Naruto)-

"_Ramen here I come", Thought a excited Naruto heading towards Ichiraku's._

Naruto being oblivious as usual didn't notice that Hinata and her teammates Kiba and Shino were out eating at Ichiraku's too.

"One bowl of Miso ramen please" Asked Naruto sitting down unknowingly next to Hinata.

"H-hel-lo Th-e-er-e N-nar-uto" Stuttered a tomato faced Hinata noticing Naruto's presence next to her.

"O hey there Hinata I didn't even notice you there" Replied Naruto giving her a big smile. This only causes Hinata, if possible,to turn even redder.

"Hey are you ok? Your really red from the face", Commented Naruto placing his hand on Hinata's forehead and staring intently at her.

"O she's fine. She just tends to get like that around you", Stated Kiba making his presence know to Naruto and making Hinata give him a knowing look to not say anything.

Almost a year ago Hinata had gained the confidence to tell her to teammates about her feelings towards Naruto. Shino had reacted as expected, simply nodding his head. But Kiba was another story. Kiba had grown to care for Hinata greatly, in a older brother kind of way. Knowing full well how Naruto can be, loud, annoying, and idiotic, Kiba didn't approve of Hinata's crush. He didn't think Naruto was a bad guy, he actually kind of liked Naruto, in a friend kind of way of course. Kiba simply thought that Naruto wasn't good for his sweat, shy, and innocent Hinata. So for almost a month he tried to convince her out of it but he had no such luck so he learned to accept it, but that didn't mean he was going to make it any easier for Naruto. But that wasnt a problem at the moment since Naruto didnt even know about Hinata's feelings towards him.

"Huh…what do you mean?" asked a confused Naruto, turning his gaze towards Kiba.

"Nothing Naruto nothing" said Kiba waving it off.

"Alright if you say so" replied Naruto turning back to eat his beloved ramen.

Naruto never noticed the looks Hinata would sneak at him while he ate his ramen.

(With Sakura)-

"_What to wear…What to wear" Thought Sakura searching through the closet. _

Sakura ended up wearing black spandex tights, a tight crimson red long sleeved, low v neck shirt. The outfit showed all of Sakura's curves. Sakura had her kunai holster placed on her right thigh. She through her hair up in a messy bun having used puncture needles to hold it up. Sakura loved the idea of combining fashion with her weapons. Her earrings were actual shuriken but made from a different material so they were much lighter but just as deadly. The silver chained that was wrapped around her arm, to make it look like she had multiple bracelets on her arm, was actually a whip that she used. And her heals had a hidden kunai hidden in each one. The only thing Sakura wore that wasn't a weapon was her necklace, that's she never took off. It was a red cheryblossom pedal on a silver chain. All in all Sakura looked amazing and ready for battle.

Sakura never really liked to use makeup so she chose not to wear any. The only thing she always needed to have with her was her strawberry flavored chap stick. Sakura like to have her lips smooth at all times.

"_**Well don't we look good today" Stated Inner Sakura Knowing full well what Sakura was up too." Your trying to impress Sasuke-kun aren't you?**_

"_I have no idea as to what you're talking about I always dress like this" Stated Sakura on her the way out of the room._

"_**Mmmmhmmm sure you do" Said Inner Sakura with a smirk.**_

As soon as Sakura opened the door she was hit with the sweat smell of jasmine tea. Walking into the kitchen she saw Sasuke sitting down at the table drinking his own tea. She also noticed what Sasuke was wearing that day. Sasuke was wearing some black plants with a gray muscle shirt that showed off just how built he was. She wondered why he wasnt wearing his anbu outfit but decided not to question it.

"_Damn" was the only thing that Sakura thought at the that Sasuke look really good at the moment._

"_**Damn is right" Replied Inner Sakura.**_

"_OK act normal like he was any normal person" Thought Sakura composing herself._

"Good morning Sasuke-Kun" Said Sakura making her presence known to Sasuke.

Sasuke raised a eyebrow at the new suffix kun added to his name but said nothing. Sakura realizing she had added the suffix kun to his name blushed but then quickly pushed it down and acted as if it didn't bother her.

"There's tea on the stove" Said Sasuke who had finished his tea.

Sakura simply walked towards the tea and poured herself some. While she was pouring herself some tea she didn't noticed that Sasuke was checking her out from behind.

"…_Wow she looks…__**Hot, Sexy, Amazing!" Interrupted Inner Sasuke, drooling over Sakura.**_

"Hey Sasuke when I'm finished with Tsunade-same today, can you help me with some grocery shopping today? I noticed that you don't have much food left over and since I'm going to be staying her for the mean time I should be helping in some way... So do you have time?" asked Sakura now facing Sasuke.

"_Grocery shopping! I don't even do that I usually have the old lady next door go for me" Thought Sasuke not knowing what to say._

"_**Just do it, we can have some quality time with her and get to know her better" Said Inner Sasuke not wanting to be apart from "his" Sakura for one second.**_

"_Hmm I guess it would be good to know who she really is since she's living with me and all" Thought Sasuke._

"Hn, alright. I'll be at the training grounds by the bridge, meet me there once your finished" Said Sasuke who was walking towards the door.

"Thank you Sasuke, see you then" Replied a smiling Sakura.

Sasuke paused at the door like he was forgetting something. Remembering Sasuke turned around and started walking back towards Sakura.

"Here, it's a spare key to the house" Said Sasuke handing over a small silver key to Sakura. Sakura reached for it. When she grabbed it she accidently brushed her hand across Sasuke's giving Sasuke and herself a weird sensation. Neither one dared to look one another in the eye.

"Well I should get going now" Said Sasuke walking back towards the door again.

"Alright bye" replied Sakura taking her cup towards the sink to wash it.

(Sakura on her way to the Hokage tower)-

"_Konoha seems the same yet so much bigger than what I remember" Thought Sakura looking at everything all around her. She happened to be passing the flower shop._

"Ino bring me a dozen roses!" yelled the owner of the store.

"I'm going mom!"yelled back a blond headed girl. She saw Sakura pass by and was shocked by how beautiful she was. But that wasn't all, she couldn't help but feel like she's seen that girl somewhere before.

"INO!"

"C-coming!" replied the girl looking away from Sakura and running back towards her mom with the flowers.

"_I wonder who that girl was" Thought Ino thinking about the girl with the pink hair._

"_That girl with the blond hair seemed oddly familiar" Thought Sakura who had noticed the blond girl named Ino look at her._

"_I'll think on it later, I don't want to keep Lady Tsunade waiting" Thought Sakura walking faster towards the Hokage Tower._

_(At the Hokage Tower)-_

"Tsunade-Sama Sakura is here to see you" said Shizune opening the door to Tsunade's office.

"Excellent let her in" replied Tsunade looking up from her paper work.

"Hello lady Tsunade" Said Sakura walking into the office.

"Hello Sakura. Shall we begin" replied Tsunade getting up from her desk looking at Sakura with a determined look on her face.

"_I have a bad feeling about this" Thought Sakura who nervously followed Tsunade out the door_

**Tbc…**

**I hope you guys like it …sorry that I been able to update in forever it's just that I was in Mexico for vacation. But I'll be posting the chapters faster now….please review I really want your opinions! And if you have any ideas for the way Tsuande should test Sakura please let me know! :)**


	8. Remembrance

**Title: **Elemental Angel  
**Author:** SmexyCorona  
**Main Characters: **Sasuke and Sakura  
**Note:** This is my first fanfic so be easy on me please : )  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Duh

- **Bold **writing is usually going to be **A/N**

**-**_Slanted_ writing going to be thoughts of characters

_**-Bold Slanted**_ writing is going to be for the inners

- normal writing is well the rest

_(Recap)_

_(At the Hokage Tower)-_

_"Tsunade-Sama Sakura is here looking up from her paper work._

_"Hello lady Tsunade" Said Sakura walking into the office._

_"Hello Sakura. Shall we begin" replied Tsunade getting up from her desk looking at Sakura with a determined look on her face._

_"__I have a bad feeling about this" Thought Sakura who nervously followed Tsunade out the door_

_(End of Recap)_

Sakura has never been so tired in her life. Tsunade wasn't kidding when she said that she wanted to test all of her abilities. They first began by go over medical things and such to see how much information Sakura had retained and to see which new information she has learned. Sakura passed with flying colors as expected. Right now there were currently on the way to the emergency section of the hospital. Sakura was to perform surgery on a fellow ninja who was impaled on the way back from a mission. To say that Sakura was nervous was an understatement; normally she wouldn't be under this type of pressure and would perform the surgery with little to no complications. But this time was different, it had been so long since Sakura was under the supervision of her sensei that it unnerved her, afraid to do something wrong.

Tsunade noticing Sakura's naturally calm demeanor **(A/N-don't know if I spelled that right)** was going haywire.

"Sakura calm yourself, you act as if you've never done this before", Said Tsunade as they hurried through the halls.

"Yes your right my lady … I'm sorry" Apologized Sakura following Tsunade through the halls.

"O my lady you're finally here" Said a relieved nurse who was covered in blood.

"Yes but I'm not going to be the one performing the surgery it shall be my apprentice Sakura, I'll just be here to watch and if necessary take over the procedure but I don't think that will be necessary…right Sakura" Stated Tsunade looking over at Sakura with confident look.

"Right my lady" Replied Sakura going into doctor mode and preceded with entering the room not really knowing what she was going to be facing.

(2 hours later)

"Good job Sakura you're patient is stable and should be recovering soon" Said a proud Tsunade to a tired and sweaty looking Sakura.

The surgery was much more complicated then Sakura had expected. The impalement was only half an inch away from the heart making the removal extremely difficult. Once the sword had been removed, Sakura had to work extremely fast and accurate due to the huge amount of blood gushing out. But over all turned out to be a successful surgery.

"That's all for today Sakura you may retire, next session will be next week same day understood" Said Tsunade walking towards her office in the hospital.

"Yes my lady, until then" Said Sakura walking towards the exit of the hospital.

(Training Grounds)

Sasuke had just finished his daily training when he felt a familiar chakra closing in on him.

"Hey…pant…there…pant…Sasuke-kun…pant" Said Sakura out of breath holding on to her side as if she had a cramp.

"…Why are you so out of breath?" Asked a curious Sasuke who was now standing right next to her.

"…apparently word got around the I'm back in the village and some of my old fanboys ran into me…lets just say I was scared shitless I've never had so much penis chasing after me" Replied Sakura who had gotten over her cramp.

"_**What! Fan boys! O hell no, were are they we'll teach them to mess with our woman…and did our woman just say penis? Hahaha "Stated/laughed Inner Sasuke.**_

"_Looks like we're not the only ones being harassed by one gender of the community….That's what it sounds like" Stated/chuckled Sasuke._

"Anyways enough about that…let's get that grocery shopping over with, cause im beat" Said a tired Sakura

"..Hn" replied Sasuke walking towards the market part of the town, expecting Sakura to follow him, which of course she did causing him to smirk.

(Market)

"Alright so let's see, were going to need things from meat, dairy, to vegetables" Said Sakura looking around at all of the food stands

"…Let's start with vegetables, there closest to us "Said Sasuke wanting to finish this as fast as possible, people we're starting to stare at them with questioning glances.

Sakura simply nodded her head, walking to the nearest vegetable stand, with Sasuke at her side. Sakura had a basket with her in which she would gather her materials. She soon had the basket filled with carrots, lettuce, onions, bell peppers, cucumbers, squash, eggplant, mushrooms and tomatoes. Sakura was about to move on when Sasuke suddenly grabbed her upper arm, stopping her from going any further.

Sakura turned to look at him and gave him a questioning glance.

"…We need more tomatoes" Said Sasuke as if he was shy about it, not looking her in the eye.

Sakura then realized that Sasuke had a thing for tomatoes, remembering that when she asked him what he liked to eat he had said anything with tomatoes in it.

"Alright sure Sasuke-kun haha…there's no need to be shy about it" Said Sakura with a teasing smirk on her face.

Sasuke-kun soon felt his face start to heat up so he looked away quickly. Sakura didn't see this for she started to grab a lot more tomatoes.

"Hey so why is it that you like tomatoes so much?"Asked Sakura who was walking towards the dairy products.

"I don't know I guess it's because there not sweet but there not sour either" Said Sasuke as he watched Sakura grab things such as milk and cheese.

"O…so I'm guessing that you're not a big fan of sweets then?" Asked Sakura who was now looking directly at him with a very innocent look.

"Yeah" Said Sasuke who was starting to feel weird being under her stare.

"Hmm well there's another thing we don't have in common, I love sweets…it's a miracle I'm not the size of a air balloon right now" Joked a giggling Sakura with a wide Smile.

Sasuke was once again stunned by her beauty. Noticing how beautiful she look with that smile of hers.

They both continued with the rest of their shopping, not noticing a pair of knowing eyes watching them as they conversed with one another.

"…Hey Kakashi looks like your student and "daughter" are hitting it off quite well" Said Pakkun who was resting on Kakashi's lap. They were both on a nearby tree that overlooked the market place.

"…Yes it looks like they are" Replied Kakashi watching as Sakura blush when Sasuke "accidently" grabbed her hand when they both reached for the same item.

(Back At the Apartment)

**A/N- the pov goes back and forth between Sasuke and Sakura and it also goes to normal pov, hope its not to confusing.**

"Ugh were finally back" Said a tired Sakura placing the basket onto the counter. Sasuke didn't say anything he simply placed some of the bags onto the counter. Not all of the food had fit into the basket.

"Alright well I'm going to out this food away and then head off to bed" Said Sakura who started to put the food were it belonged.

"Hn...you don't need any help?"Asked Sasuke, not wanting to leave just yet.

"O it's alright I got it, you can head off to bed if you want. You seem like your pretty tired" Said Sakura not stopping once to look at him.

Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood there watching her for an unknown amount of time. During this time, Sasuke remembered his mother. He remembered how his mother loved to go grocery shopping. She'd have a lovely smile on her face while those around her conversed with her. Sasuke being a mama's boy never let her go without him. He remembered the way she would always stop to grab extra tomatoes, picking the reddest and juiciest ones. He remembered what it was like to be happy and in the presence of the woman he loved most. She had always smelled of jasmine and cinnamon. He remembered the way she'd let him pick the best looking tomato before anyone else could, and eat it on the way home. As Sasuke was lost in his fondest memories, he didn't realize that Sakura had finished and that she had noticed the look of remembrance on his face. Never had Sakura seen such emotion on Sasuke's face, he seemed at ease and…happy, like he had no care for the world. Sasuke had a microscopic smile growing on his face, relishing the feelings spreading through him for he didn't allow himself to bask in such memories. But everything has an end, Sasuke remembered that he was still in the presence of Sakura and immediately scolded himself for being so care free.

Sakura Noticing that he was starting to come back to reality, looked away and quickly looked for something to make it seem as if she had been doing something the entire time. Seeing some of her medial herbs, she made it seem as if she was inspecting them for anything that could be wrong.

When Sasuke opened his eyes, relief flooded though him, glad that Sakura was busy with her herbs and didn't notice his rare moment of letting his guard down. He gave Sakura one last look before turning around and headed towards his room.

Sakura sensing Sasuke leave let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Putting her herbs down were they belonged, Sakura turned the kitchen light of and headed towards her room as well for a goodnights sleep.

**TBC…. Ok there one filler chapter I need some time to figure out the umm ?script? so I wrote this as a little side thing, hope you guys like it and if you have any suggestions please let me know I need all the help I good get….p and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update in forever but my ap classes are getting crazy…alright then I hope you guys enjoyed it.**


	9. Memorial

**Title: **Elemental Angel  
**Author:** SmexyCorona  
**Main Characters: **Sasuke and Sakura  
**Note:** This is my first fanfic so be easy on me please : )  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own Naruto. Duh

- **Bold **writing is usually going to be **A/N**

**-**_Slanted_ writing going to be thoughts of characters

_**-Bold Slanted**_ writing is going to be for the inners

- normal writing is well the rest

_(Recap)_

_"Ugh were finally back" Said a tired Sakura placing the basket onto the counter. Sasuke didn't say anything he simply placed some of the bags onto the counter. Not all of the food had fit into the basket._

_"Alright well I'm going to out this food away and then head off to bed" Said Sakura who started to put the food were it belonged._

_"Hn...you don't need any help?"Asked Sasuke, not wanting to leave just yet._

_"O it's alright I got it, you can head off to bed if you want. You seem like your pretty tired" Said Sakura not stopping once to look at him._

_Sasuke didn't say anything. He just stood there watching her for an unknown amount of time. During this time, Sasuke remembered his mother. He remembered how his mother loved to go grocery shopping. She'd have a lovely smile on her face while those around her conversed with her. Sasuke being a mama's boy never let her go without him. He remembered the way she would always stop to grab extra tomatoes, picking the reddest and juiciest ones. He remembered what it was like to be happy and in the presence of the woman he loved most. She had always smelled of jasmine and cinnamon. He remembered the way she'd let him pick the best looking tomato before anyone else could, and eat it on the way home. As Sasuke was lost in his fondest memories, he didn't realize that Sakura had finished and that she had noticed the look of remembrance on his face. Never had Sakura seen such emotion on Sasuke's face, he seemed at ease and…happy, like he had no care for the world. Sasuke had a microscopic smile growing on his face, relishing the feelings spreading through him for he didn't allow himself to bask in such memories. But everything has an end, Sasuke remembered that he was still in the presence of Sakura and immediately scolded himself for being so care free._

_Sakura Noticing that he was starting to come back to reality, looked away and quickly looked for something to make it seem as if she had been doing something the entire time. Seeing some of her medial herbs, she made it seem as if she was inspecting them for anything that could be wrong._

_When Sasuke opened his eyes, relief flooded though him, glad that Sakura was busy with her herbs and didn't notice his rare moment of letting his guard down. He gave Sakura one last look before turning around and headed towards his room._

_Sakura sensing Sasuke leave let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. Putting her herbs down were they belonged, Sakura turned the kitchen light of and headed towards her room as well for a goodnights sleep._

(Next Day)

It was around 5 in the morning, the majority of people were still sleeping for being up at this hour was not ideal. There were however the occasion people who had no other choice but to be up, such as merchants, ninja's leaving for missions, and the occasional citizens who actually enjoyed being up at this ungodly hour. Kakashi was a mixture of the latter, a ninja who usually was up at this hour, standing at a stone memorial which held many memories for him.

The morning was cold and crisp, some would consider it foggy. The morning dew was still about, making everything wet and have a shiny look to it. The memorial was surrounded by the many trees that inhabited Konoha. The once quite atmosphere was beginning to be anything but quiet. The birds were starting to chirp, squirrels and other sorts of animals coming out of there burrows. Daily citizens were awakening to do whatever it was they had planned for the day. One could hear the openings of store doors and the pitter patter of the dew now falling down from the trees for the sun was starting to come out, making the once cold and crisp air warm. Two hour have passed since Kakashi arrived at the memorial, making it 7 in the morning. This was a morning routine for Kakashi, waking up at around 5 and arriving at the memorial no more than 10 minutes later. Time for Kakashi usually seemed to pass by quickly, today being no different.

If one were to stumble upon Kakashi they would find him simply standing there, hands in pockets, looking at the stone memorial with his one showing eye. If they were to continuously continue watching him they would see that once it hit 7 o'clock he would poof away leaving no indication as to where he was going or the fact that he had even been there.

**I KNOW I HAVNT UPDATED IN AGES! BUT I FINALLY HAVE SOME TIME TO FINISH MY STORY AND FOR THOSE WHO ARE NEW HOPE YOU HAVE ENJOYED IT SO FAR AND FOR THOSE THAT ARE LIKE FINALLY WOMAN THEN I APOLOGIZE AND DON'T WORRY I WONT STOP TILL ITSOVER …AND THIS IS JUST A SMALL CLIP OF MY NEW CHAPTER THAT IM WORKING ON ,,, ILL UPDATE SOON :]**


End file.
